Talk:Timeline
Timeline Mistake : I would just like to clear up some mistake that happen in the series, as it has been brought up. Luna mentions that Alari was shot "about a year ago" in New Faces, which can safely be deemed a mistake. *'Alari' was born 3 years prior to the story, with the pups of Blue having been about the same age, given they are all still little pups and wolves do not stay that little for long. The oldest they could have been, based on real wolf sizes, would have been 3-6 months. **Alari would have been a full grown adult at the death of Flutter, if the others were just slightly more than a year old at the time of the present plot. *'Lupis' has been confirmed to only be slightly older than Luna and her siblings verbally by TribbleofDoom (as well as in the point below), which aligns with the times mentioned in his own and Rune's flashbacks. **Mink was pregnant with Balder's pups during winter of the year before Alari was born, and given Balder's pups were all also only roughly a few months old, Lupis must have born very shortly before Alari and the rest (they were all seemingly born during warm seasons) *In a comment about their ages in human years, Tribble states, quote "Yeah, the main cast (Bone, Luna, Midnight, '''Alari') would be like 18 or 19, Lupis and Marra maybe like 20''". **Alari and the pups are once more confirmed to be the same age there, and Lupis slightly older. One human year can be seen as roughly a few months in wolf age - once again note that he was not much bigger than the main cast pups (taking his small size into account, he may be a few months older at maximum, otherwise it would have shown regardless of his growth issues). **Fang is estimated about 40 human years, which is double the age of the main cast. Fang is between 5-6 years old, as we can confirm via his flashbacks. Given Rune is stated to be about 50, and he is about one year older than Fang in canon, all ages end up plausible. : Conclusion: Alari's line was a mistake, and the main cast is approximately 3 years old. - KalinaVita (talk) 16:15, August 21, 2018 (UTC) : Luna's line isn't the only one that references a 1 year time skip. Episode 5 - Dreamer at about 30-35 seconds in shows Milly and "1 Year Later" in text. : Considering the quick jumps from Fang "proposing" to Flutter, to Alari's birth to Flutter death in Episode 11, is this a possible clarification to the timeline issue? : I don't disagree that Lupis may be somewhat older than Alari and Saber's three and this timeline doesn't clash with that reasoning or any statements made in the show or by Tribble as far as the timeline. - [[User:Freedom50000|'Freedom']](Talk) 21:14, August 21, 2018 (UTC) : I suppose it could be marked as continuity error (as in there being no clear indicator of another time skip between the mateship and Alari's birth, thus giving the impression it all happened 3 years ago) based on the statements of the two mentioned episodes. I would leave the birth times of Alari & Co out of the timeline completely in that case though. : This, however, means there is a clash with the age Tribble states Rune to be. By assuming it was only 1 year in between rather than 3, he cannot be much older than Fang. They would be about the same age. So either way, there is some sort of error from Tribble's side somewhere that would have to be noted on related info, given she stated he is much older in that comment, as well as on the recent livestream (as far as I recall she also called Rune older than Fang on the recent livestream when someone asked whether he is an elder). - KalinaVita (talk) 23:18, August 21, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah unfortunately not matter how lenient I try to be with the math, the most I can put Rune to be is about 6 months older than Fang with the information from the episodes. Maybe when Tribble starts posting the written versions of the episodes, we'll have more reference points and clarification. [[User:Freedom50000|'Freedom']]talk 01:13, August 22, 2018 (UTC)